


Busted

by Helen8462



Series: 500 Follower Giveaway [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Sandrine's, Surprise! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen8462/pseuds/Helen8462
Summary: This was at the request of an anon on Tumblr for my 500 follower give-away.  "Voyager-JC, you know ... the usual super BUSTED fanfic?"This has a (not so) subtle nod to one of my favorite fics of all time. I couldn’t resist.





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569738) by [MiaCooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/pseuds/MiaCooper). 



> This was at the request of an anon on Tumblr for my 500 follower give-away. "Voyager-JC, you know ... the usual super BUSTED fanfic?"
> 
> This has a (not so) subtle nod to one of my favorite fics of all time. I couldn’t resist.

“Ready?”

Kathryn smiled at the man waiting patiently outside her door.  “As I’ll ever be.” 

“You look amazing, by the way,” Chakotay said, brushing a kiss against her cheek as they exited to the corridor.

“Careful,” she chided, distancing herself.  “What do you have planned, anyway?”

“Well, seeing as this is the first of your birthdays where we get to do naughty –“

“Crew evaluations!” she interrupted when Ensign Lowell crossed their path.

Chakotay laughed. “Sorry.”

The turbolift doors closed and she punched him in the arm.  “I didn’t realize you were so awful at keeping secrets.”

“Deck six,” he said to the air.  “Only where you’re concerned.”

“Does that include where you’re taking me?”

“This ship is only so big, Kathryn.”  The ‘lift opened and he motioned her forward to a set of double doors.  

“Ah, but the holodeck is limitless.  Don’t I get just a little hint?”

“You’re wheedling again.”

She pouted and smoothed a hand down the front of her modestly-cut, crimson dress, watching how he moved in his crisp, button-down shirt and grey slacks.  She was rather proud of how good they looked together, out of uniform, and momentarily thought it a shame that no one would see them as such.

Chakotay tapped his request into the panel, then stepped behind to cover her eyes.  A moment later, she heard the doors slide open and he nudged her gently forward.

Kathryn took a hesitant breath.  The smell of sawdust and old wood surprised her, sending a flutter down low into her belly. Soft jazz was playing in the background, all that was missing was the sound of pool balls clacking together.  

“Sandrine’s,” she said with a shaky voice.  After an extended moment, he lifted his hands, restoring her sight.

“Chakotay…” She felt her face flush and spun around to him.  “If I had known, I would have worn something –”

“You look beautiful, and absolutely appropriate for the night.”

“You’ve made some changes,” she observed, walking away from him.  Her heels clicked on the timber floor.  The bar seemed higher, longer than she remembered, and she pressed her palm against the cool, polished rail.

Chakotay cleared his throat. “Have I?  I mean, um.  Yes, I have.”

He glanced around, then stepped in front of one of the pool tables and quickly peeked underneath.

“Was food part of your plan? Or were you expecting us to do this on an empty stomach?  Usually you at least wine and dine me before you –“

“Food!” he yelled, shooting upright.  

She raised an eyebrow.

“I mean… Yes.  We should get some food.”  He patted his stomach dramatically, then casually dipped his head to look under another table.  “I’m hungry.  Boy. Am I… hungry.”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.  

“You’re acting strange.” 

“I just…”  He took a calming breath.  “I want this to be a very nice  _birthday celebration_ for you.”

“Oh…” she growled, licking her lips as she pushed off the bar.  “I’m sure that we will both have a very,  _very_ , satisfying –“

“Dinner!”  Chakotay shouted, then he began to cough, covering his mouth with his hand as if had sucked water into his lungs.  After a moment, his dramatic sputtering tapered off and he smiled uncomfortably.  “You know what we need?” he asked, wringing his hands together.

“I’m not quite sure what you need.  A doctor, maybe?”

“Something to drink.”

“Okaaaay…”

“Behind the bar. That’s where you should go to get us something to drink.”

She put a hand on her hip. “You want me to serve you?  On my birthday?”  Then realization struck and her grin turned lascivious.  She sauntered slowly, dragging her fingertips across the back of a chair.  “Is this why you’re so nervous, Chakotay?  I know it’s been a while since we’ve been to Sandrine’s, but I really enjoyed the last time we –“

“SURPRISE!” Chakotay yelled, throwing his arms up in the air.

At that same moment, two dozen people burst out from their hiding places behind the bar, nearly startling Kathryn right out of her heels.

She regained her footing and took in the sight of her crew cheering, holding balloons and presents, some of them were laughing uncontrollably.  At the front of the pack was Tom, grinning like an idiot.

“They’re…” Kathryn stammered, eyes wide at Chakotay.

He nodded furiously.

“This is a…”

“Yes.  And they were supposed to have suprised you as soon as we walked in,” he said, glaring at Tom.  

“Now where’s the fun in that, big guy?” he asked, slapping Chakotay on the shoulder.  The other attendees filed out from behind to start the festivities.  “Happy birthday, Captain.”

“Thank you, Tom,” Kathryn said, with a rather embarrassed smile.

“And don’t worry, most of us already knew about the two of you, you know.  Together,” he offered with shrug, then he left to join the party.

Chakotay put his arm around Kathryn’s waist and sighed with relief.  “Happy birthday.”

She pushed up on her toes to kiss him lightly.  “I guess we’re both rather bad at keeping secrets.”

“Hey, now.  I did manage to keep the important one.”


End file.
